<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Seeing Starlight (With You Shining In My Mind) by violently</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793615">I'm Seeing Starlight (With You Shining In My Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violently/pseuds/violently'>violently</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violently/pseuds/violently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something Donald had never really thought was attainable. A feeling from decades ago, blurred with time, of a young boy's lips against his cheek.</p>
<p>It was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jong-un/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Seeing Starlight (With You Shining In My Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was something Donald had never really thought was attainable. A feeling from decades ago, blurred with time, of a young boy's lips against his cheek.</p>
<p>It was wrong. </p>
<p>It was against everything he believed in.</p>
<p>To be gay would to be everything his father, and himself, feared.</p>
<p>And so he buried it. Underneath countless pornography magazines of nude, attractive women, countless hookups as he made himself believe he enjoyed it, and eventually, a wife, and four children. </p>
<p>He loved his family. He wouldn't trade them for the world. But Donald would be lying to your face if he said he was happy.</p>
<p>"Mr. President, we'll be landing soon," his secretary poked her head in to inform him. </p>
<p>If Melania were here, she would place her hand on his knee and squeeze in a reassuring manner, and Donald would give her a smile that carried all the confidence in the world.</p>
<p>But Melania was back home, because this was a trip he had to take for himself.</p>
<p>He needed to know.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Jongun," Donald stood tall in front of the dictator. </p>
<p>"Mr. Trump," Jongun addressed him formally.</p>
<p>Donald shouldn't have liked the way his last name sounded coming from his lips as much as he did.</p>
<p>It had taken a while to get the smaller man on his own. He was just as busy as Donald, being the leader of a nation. It was a miracle they got to be alone at all. </p>
<p>"Congratulations on the second term," his english was jumbled together, the pronunciation awkward in some places, but he'd improved tremendously since their first meeting and Donald desperately prayed it was because of him. </p>
<p>
  <i> Did you know you're what motivated me? All of this, just so I have a reason to meet you. </i>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were dangerous, and he would never allow himself to voice them.</p>
<p>"Thank you," was what he said instead. </p>
<p>"Take a seat," Jongun patted the place on the couch beside him. "Don't be shy." </p>
<p>Donald's heart picked up, and he smiled slightly at the cute phrase from the smaller man.</p>
<p>
  <i> I shouldn't find you cute. </i>
</p>
<p>His smile fell as he sat down where Jongun was patting. </p>
<p>Being this close to him was hard. His hand, tanned and smooth from an easy upbringing, was resting just within Donald's reach. He wanted to hold it. Wanted to bring it up to his mouth and kiss each of the knuckles, wanted to watch as Jongun's face flushed from the action. Wanted the innocence of it, wanted to feel normal for feeling what he felt.</p>
<p>With everything in him, he <i> wanted. </i></p>
<p>He vaguely pondered himself, wondering how such a brash, loud man could become so unsure and shy because of one person. </p>
<p>"You've lost weight," Donald noticed, hurt. His hand reached up, up, up, towards Jongun's face, like he was going to cup his cheek, or something equally as ridiculous, before his brain caught up to what he was doing, and his hand jerkily switched to rest on the back of the couch. </p>
<p>God. </p>
<p>"Ever since.. ever since the hospital, last year," Jongun explained, using hand motions to help him get his point across, "I've been having very strict diets."</p>
<p>Another pang of hurt in his chest. Donald didn't like to think about that time. It was a memory he'd repressed, the dark twelve hours of not knowing. </p>
<p>Still, though, seeing a lot of the chubbiness gone from his cheeks made Donald feel uncharacteristically pouty. Or maybe it was characteristically. </p>
<p>"As long as you stay healthy." I don't know what I would do if you weren't. </p>
<p>"Donald." </p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat, and he looked at Jongun, shocked. It was always Mr. Trump. </p>
<p>He was looking back. </p>
<p>"I care for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He didnt win the 2nd term so I'll probably never touch this again. Just want to get it out of my drafts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>